This research study is designed as an open label safety study of GL701(DHEA) in pts who have stable systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE), who have successfully completed a previous genelabs gl701 protocol, and who wish to continue treatment with dhea. Gl701 will initially be given in a dose of 200 mg/day, which may be decreased to 100 mg/day for pts based on their intolerance of the drug. The goals of this research study are to evaluate the long term safety and tolerability of GL701.